Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fic The Host Club's Enemy
by honey-senpaii
Summary: What happens when a famous Pop star comes to the Academy, And steals all the customers from the host club and likes one of the Host Club's members? Read to find out!


*The Scenery is Ouran Academy, The Empty Music Room*

Tamaki: I can't believe we have no guests scheduled for today!

Hitachiin Twins: I know, we are so bored!

At the moment, the only people who care about the problem, are Tamaki and The Hitachiin Twins.

Haruhi: Maybe they finally got bored of us.

Hitachiin Twins: Bored?! We had more guests than ever yesterday! Why would they suddenly get bored of us?!

Kyouya: It's because of Akihiko Himori, of course.

Tamaki: The Pop Star?

Kyouya: Yes.

Tamaki: I have lost all of my charisma, charm, and beauty, TO A STUCK UP POP STAR?!

Tamaki fantasizes about Haruhi, and how worried she must really be inside. (This is not true, of course.)

*Inside Tamaki's Brain Theater*

Haruhi: King, I am so worried! If that Himori takes all of our guests, the host club will shut down, and I will never see you again!

Tamaki then holds her, lifting her chin with his finger.

Tamaki: Don't worry my princess, I will protect be deep within your heart, and I will go to the end of the Earth, if that is what I have to do for us to be together.

Haruhi: Oh Tamaki!

Tamaki snaps out of it, runs over to Haruhi, and holds her.

Tamaki: Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy is here to protect you!

Haruhi then pushes tamaki away.

Haruhi: Get off me.

Tamaki goes in a corner, being all depressed.

Kaoru: Maybe me and Hikaru should go invite this Akihiko Himori over here!

Kaoru and Hikaru both smirk.

Honey: Mori- Senpai? Can we go with them?

Mori: No, Usa-chan wants to stay here.

Honey: Ok!

Tamaki: NO!

The Hitachiin Brothers rush off immediately, both laughing out the door.

*10 Minutes Later*

The Hitachiin Twins Come back, while Haruhi makes tea for everyone, including Himori.

Hitachiin Twins: We're back! Everyone, including Tamaki- senpai, welcome Akihiko Himori!

Tamaki: I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!

Tamaki tries to run towards Akihiko, but Kyouya and Mori grab hold of his arms.

Akihiko: I see you all have given me a warm welcome.

Himori Chuckles slightly.

While everyone takes a seat at the same table, Haruhi comes and pours tea to tamaki, then Honey, Mori, Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru, then...

Himori. Their eyes meet, and they stare at each other for a little while. Then words come out.

Akihiko: I am Akihiko Himori, how do you address yourself?

Haruhi: I am Haruhi Fujioka, but you can call me Haruhi.

They stare into each others eyes for a little while, and Hikaru and Tamaki are noticing this.

Tamaki: Haruhi, you didn't get yourself a cup of tea yet! You should go get one!

Haruhi: What? Oh Right! I'll be right back!

Before she leaves, she writes a quick note having her number in it, and stealthily puts the note in Himori's jacket.

When Haruhi finally leaves, Tamaki jumps out at Akihiko.

Tamaki: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! FIRST YOU STEAL OUR GUESTS, THEN YOU TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON HARUHI! WELL, HARUHI WILL NEVER FALL FOR A GUY LIKE YOU!

Akihiko: I see that i have overstayed my welcome. I shall take my coat, and leave. Tell Haruhi that I said thanks for the tea.

Akihiko leaves, few minutes after, Haruhi enters the room again, with her tea.

Haruhi: Where's Himori?

Tamaki and Hikaru look at each other, with a worried expression.

Tamaki and Hikaru: Uh...

Mori: Himori-senpai had some classes to attend. He said thanks for the tea.

Tamaki realizes again that there are no guests.

Tamaki: I ANNOUNCE, AS KING, TO START MISSION, "POPULARITY GAIN"!

Hitachiin Twins: We're in!

Honey: Yay! Mori-senpai, won't this be fun?!

Mori: Of course, Mitsukuni.

Tamaki: Are you in, Haruhi?

Haruhi: Um... Actually, I have some studying to do.

Haruhi was lying about this, and unfortunately, Haruhi is a HORRIBLE liar. Haruhi races out.

Tamaki: New mission! Time to engage, "MISSION FOLLOW HARUHI!"

Host Club: Agreed!

Everyone leaves to take part in the mission, except for Hikaru.

Kaoru: Something bothering you, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Did you see the way Haruhi and Himori were looking at each other?

Kaoru: I knew you would get sad about this.

Hikaru: I just guess that, Haruhi just doesn't like me that way.

Hikaru's eyes get filled with tears, even with Kaoru's comfort, he still feels depressed.

Kaoru: I know that you're sad, but trust me, I don't think that Haruhi would give you up for Himori!

Hikaru: I don't know.

*Meanwhile, with the rest of the Host Club*

Tamaki: Look! I see Haruhi- WITH HIMORI!

Honey: Mori- senpai! Do you see this?!

Mori: Of course, Mitsukuni!

Kyouya: Not a surprise to me.

Everyone's eyes widen, gazing at Haruhi and Himori having a picnic. (Except for Kyouya.) Tamaki's face gets filled with rage, as Tamaki races over to Haruhi.

Tamaki: HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR DADDY LIKE THAT?!

Thank you so much for reading this half of this Fan Fic! I am actually collaborating with my friend, Namelesskitten362, on this Fan Fic. For the rest of this shocking story, go to Namelesskitten362's profile! Thanks for reading!


End file.
